CLINICAL CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY The Clinical Core at the Division of Research, Kaiser Permanente of Northern California (KPNC) is a key component of the overall POST Center. It serves a vital role by providing all the human participants for Project 1, and all the genotypic data, phenotypic data, and DNA samples to Project 3. The aims of the POST Clinical Core are: 1) To obtain whole blood and plasma from KPNC statin users with a) a major adverse coronary event (MACE, N=124) while on treatment, b) statin-induced myopathy (N=124), c) new onset diabetes (N=124), and d) three sets of 124 matched controls (N=372) for the studies in Project 1 (?Molecular Determinants of Statin Efficacy and Adverse Effects using Cellular Models?, Drs. Medina and Krauss); 2) With Project 3 (?Genome-wide Association Study of Statin Response and its Consequences?, Dr. Risch), create a dataset of medical and pharmacy information relevant to statin effects on lipids, MACE, stroke, statin-induced myopathy and new onset diabetes from the electronic medical records of patients in the GERA cohort; and 3) Provide DNA samples from selected statin users within the GERA cohort (n=2,517) and within the extended Kaiser Permanente Research Program on Genes, Environment, and Health (RPGEH) biorepository (n=843) to Project 3 for follow-up genetic analysis of candidate loci identified throughout the Center's research program.